


The Dinner

by chuuyuh



Series: I am real. Newtmas is me. Therefore, newtmas is real:D [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Easygoing!Newt, M/M, different from my last story, shy!thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyuh/pseuds/chuuyuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is at a restaurant for a blind date. However, things take a turn when a certain other blonde walks into the restaurant, and Thomas makes a mistake.</p><p>Based off a Newtmas prompt I saw on Tumblr, more will be coming soon my lovelies:3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: One walked into restaurant and two thought that one was his blind date and so one kinda went with it to avoid eating alone.

Thomas adjusted his tie, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He had been waiting for twenty minutes, and his blind date hasn't appeared yet.

Apparently, his blind date was supposed to have blond hair, dark eyes and an average height. Thomas glanced around, desperately hoping that he would arrive soon, but none of the people that came in so far fitted the description. He wondered if he should just leave there and then.

The waiters and waitresses pretended not to notice him sitting there and not ordering anything, but one of them cast him a thinly-veiled look of annoyance, Thomas ignored that.

And then, Thomas noticed a man walk in, and he fitted the description exactly. He had curly blond locks, honey brown eyes and yes, he was average height. Thomas didn't think much about blond hair(except strawberry blond), but on this guy, it was extremely cute. Maybe it was the curls, or maybe it was how soft they seemed.

"Hello?" Thomas waved. "Here!" He caught the man's attention. He turned to him, bewilderment written on his face, but it quickly faded, and he grinned.

Walking over quickly, the man sat down on the velvet seat directly opposite Thomas. After he had sat down, Thomas began.

"I'm, uh, Thomas. You know, the one that someone probably set up as your blind date." He put out a hand.

"Blind-oh, right, never mind. I forgot, sorry." The man shook his hand. "I'm Newt."

"Nice to meet you, Newt. Does it...stand for anything?"

"Isaac Newton, but that name sounds dumb, so I just shorten it to Newt. And just so you know, I am not 'all science' like the original guy."

Thomas's lips twitched upwards a little at that. "Then what _do_ you like?"

"Drawing, reading, playing music, yeah. Artsy stuff." Newt shrugged. "My parents may not like it, but I don't really care."

A waitress came over. "Would you like to order something?" She asked sweetly.

This time, Thomas would not have to shoo her away. "Yes please." The waitress handed him two menus, and Thomas gave one to Newt. After they had ordered their food, the waitress walked away, but not before winking at him, leaving Thomas bemused.

Thomas noticed that Newt was tensing up, though he couldn't think why he might do that. Instead, he continued the previously-interrupted conversation.

However, Newt beat him to it, and he began, "What do _you_ like to do?"

"Uh...I like to watch YouTube videos, I guess." Thomas blamed himself for not doing anything else in his free time other than to watch videos.

Newt chuckled. "Okay." Thomas flushed slightly.

"You could learn some useful stuff from those videos." Newt added, catching Thomas's pinkish face.

"I know I don't really do much meaningful stuff..."Thomas trailed off, voice faltering.

"Nah, don't worry. People have different hobbies." He smiled. Thomas relaxed.

The same waitress arrived with two servings of chicken broth, placing them gently in front of both men. Thomas picks up the spoon first, skimming the surface of the warm liquid. Then, he scooped a little and took a sip.

"Mhm. I love their soup. Always the best in town." Thomas grinned, half to himself and half to Newt.

"Really? I've never actually came here before." Newt asked. A thought couldn't help but tug at Thomas's mind that maybe he had made a mistake. Wasn't his date supposed to be a local? He shook off that thought, and took another sip of the soup.

"Then you'll be getting a good meal tonight. The reason why there's so many people here is exactly because the food here is heavenly." Thomas looked up from the table, straight into Newt's eyes.

 

The rest of the meal went pretty well, with delicious food and wonderful company. Thomas knew that this man in front of him was definitely different from all the previous jerk-wads he'd met.

As they were eating their chocolate mousse cake, Newt coughed softly, and then began.

"Um, Thomas...I need to tell you something."

"Hmm?" Thomas paused halfway from poking his fork into the cake.

Newt swallowed."You see, I'm...uh...not exactly your blind date."

The reaction Thomas gave was so remarkable, Newt regretted not bringing his phone out. His jaw was literally going to drop to the ground, his eyes bulging like a goldfish, but then quickly composed himself.

"You must be kidding," said Thomas, laughing in denial.

"No, I'm not. I only arrived at this town today, and I was looking for a place to eat." Newt said firmly. "Whoever was your blind date must've decided not to come."

Thomas's heart dropped at realising that Newt wasn't here to meet him after all, that his hunches were true, but he tried not to show it. "Okay..."

Newt must have had noticed his disappointment in his eyes, because he continued. "But you seem like a nice guy, the other guy's missing out by not coming."

Both of them fell into an awkward silence, for the first time since they'd met. Thomas bit his bottom lip, looking down at the floor, not knowing what to say.

"So..."Newt made to stand up. "I should really go. I'll pay at the counter, since I didn't tell you first. Kind of cheated you, huh?"

The said man turned around to walk away, when Thomas spoke up.

"Wait! Newt! Don't...Don't go yet."

"I'm not supposed to be eating with you in the first place. Heck, I should've told you at first, but no, I just had to fucking stay and lie." He spat. "I'm gonna go."

"No, Newt. You know what? I like...talking to you." Thomas blurted out. "The way you were so calm all the time, and so easygoing, it kind of felt addicting to talk to you. I'm glad you came here, Newt. Neither of us may have enjoyed it as much if you ate alone, and I ate with the other guy, so I think in a way, this is fate. Please, Newt. Please stay."

Newt simply raised an eyebrow at Thomas's words.

Thomas gulped. "Please."

He sighed. "Fine, then, if only on the account of your fucking puppy eyes." He moved to sit down.

Thomas was drinking his water when he'd nearly choked. "Puppy eyes?"

"Yeah," Newt nodded. "You were all like" and he did his best impression of Thomas's face, making Thomas chuckle. "

Hmm, I should do that more often then." He smirked knowingly.

"Oh, so you think we should be the best of friends?" Newt said, purposely ignoring the implied meaning.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No."

"Yeah, right. Like you don't."

"No, really. I don't."

"Okay, okay. I think I like you a lot." Thomas blushed. "Maybe this is early, us having only met today. But I'm pretty sure I like you already. Like more than...a friend."He braced himself.

Surprisingly, Newt broke into a wide smile. "Aw, that's so sweet, Tommy. Should I kiss you right now?"

"You could," Thomas replied jokingly. But what he didn't expect next was Newt's lips on his.

It came quickly, but it left quickly too. However, Thomas knew that he would never forget it, Newt's soft lips on his. The kind of happiness that he had never felt with other guys. He was-no, will be the luckiest guy on Earth to have this person as his love.

"I don't kid people, Tommy." Newt said, returning to a sitting position as if nothing had happened. "Now, we've left the cakes unattended for too long." He poked his fork into it, taking a bite from the piece that he'd picked up. "Yum. You're right, Tommy. The food here is awesome."

Thomas loved the nickname that Newt gave him, and would love it to the end of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this, I have just realised how much I love prompts. I don't really remember who posted this prompt on Tumblr, but by any chance, if you are the poster and you are reading this, please tell me so I can credit you!:D
> 
> Bye guys:)


End file.
